cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Denny's Airlines
Denny's Airlines was founded on January 17, 2006 and serves many destinations in Europe, Africa, and the Middle East. Fleet Denny's Airlines fleet renewal plan involves 737-800s older than 20 years to be phased out. Denny's Airlines operate Europe's second largest fleet of Boeing 737 aircraft. Denny's Airlines planes are completely orange. The lettering for Denny's is in white. In 2014, the company placed it first order for 15 Boeing 737 MAX 8s, that were delivered from June 2017-February 2018. The 2 Boeing 737-900ERs are leased and will be retired by the end of 2018. The 737 M9s are going to be used on flights from London-Gatwick to New York-JFK, Chicago-ORD, Washington-IAD, Boston, Toronto and Montreal-Trudeau. It will also operate the seasonal flight from Southampton to New York-JFK. Former Fleet 737-800s are retired from the fleet once they reach 20 years of age. They are typically sold to other carriers. In-flight Service All of Denny's Airlines Boeing 737-800 except for DN-RTN have seatback entertainment with TV shows and new-release movies. Denny's Airlines offers customer average amounts of legroom and seat pitch. On flights over 1 hour, beverages and snacks are offered and meals are available for purchase. Flight under 1 hour only offer complimentary beverages. On flights to or from North America, a complimentary meal and beverage is offered. Incidents Denny's Airline has had 3 incidents leading to 7 injuries. Denny's Airline Flight 647 on July 19, 2007, from Milan-Malpensa to London-Heathrow was evacuated on the tarmac at Malpensa International Airport after a bomb threat was called in. The unidentified caller called the airport and said the Denny's Airline Flight 647 will have a bomb explode in 7 minutes. The air traffic controllers had the aircraft evacuated. The aircraft was moved as far away from the terminal as possible. There was no bomb aboard the aircraft. A passenger was injured on the evacuation slide. Denny's Airlines Flight 1108 on January 9, 2016, from Paris-CDG to London-Gatwick clipped the wingtip of another 737. No injuries were reported. Denny's Airline Flight 602 on December 13, 2016, from London-Heathrow to Amsterdam-Schipol suffered an onboard fire after a passenger started smoking in the lavatory, he threw his half smoked cigarette into the garbage, which caught fire. The fire was extinguished, but the cabin did fill with smoke. The aircraft landed at Schipol airport, where 4 passengers and 2 crew members were sent to hospital with minor injuries. Denny's Airlines Flight 704 on March 9, 2018, from Southampton to Cork suffered a hydraulic fluid leak shortly after take-off from Southampton. The aircraft returned to Southampton and passengers were booked onto a later flight. Both the airline and Boeing are investigating, as this incident took place on one of the new Boeing 737 MAX 8s. The incident was later verified to be due to damage on the plane, from ground staff. Denny's Airlines Flight 2038 on June 14, 2018, from London-Heathrow to Helsinki, a charter on board 737-800 DN-RTN. The First Officer arrived at the airport drunk, and was preparing to fly the plane, before he was arrested for endangering an aircraft. The airline classified the incident as "very unfortunate and highly unprofessional".